I'm With You
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Scout needs some time to herself, so she takes a stroll out around the base. However, she soon finds herself joined by the mysterious Spy and he's taking it upon himself to get... close. FemScoutxSpy


Scout shuddered a little at the cold night air, wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her arms. She needed to get away from the Fort for a while; the guys were being... well, guys, and she just honestly wanted some quiet. It had been a long day; they were victorious this time, and the others were celebrating a job well done with beer and obnoxious jokes. Oddly enough, Scout just wanted the opposite right now. Then again, after listening to Soldier's barks and gunfire for the majority of the day, she supposed she couldn't have been too surprised. Standing out in the quiet was a sacrifice worth taking.

She listened to her steps as she walked on the dusty ground, passing Medic's little workshop of torture. Otherwise, the Fort was quiet. It was cold, but not so much that it was deterring. Arguably, she could've simply gone to her room and holed herself up in there, but it was too close to where the guys were celebrating. Even past the closed doors, she assumed she would have been able to hear Solider obnoxiously barking at Demoman about having too much to drink or something.

_Like it matters,_ Scout thought to herself, _the guy's drunk even on the job._ She didn't particularly dislike anyone from their band of misfits, but she wasn't close to anyone either. It was because of that, she supposed, that she didn't mind that they were celebrating-she just wasn't in the mood to be a part of it right now was all. After running around so much, bashing people on the head and taking intel when she was assigned to-or when she could-she figured a little peace and quiet was better than rattling her already twitchy nerves.

The Bostonian girl shuddered again and held herself a little tighter. Either she was crazy or it was getting colder. She didn't notice the weather at night, since she was usually chilling out with the guys or sleeping. Lately, however, it seemed her nights were getting busier, but even then, her running around and parkour kept her warm. Since she was walking now, however, it was easier to notice the shift in weather lately she supposed.

She looked up to the night sky, the full moon shining brilliantly in the sky along with its audience of silent, admiring stars. If she had been a poet, maybe she could have written a story or poem about the sight. But she wasn't so good with words; she was more of an "actions speak louder than words" kind of gal. Not that she minded, though it occasionally got on the nerves of some of her comrades. She snickered a little despite herself but shuddered again and hunched over, trying to keep warm. She cursed herself, wondering if she should go back to the Fort just to grab a jacket.

But a moment later, the cold was gone and her baby blues blinked when she felt a warm piece of cloth being draped around her small form. For but a second, she panicked as she wondered where this mysterious warmth came from and immediately whirled to face the direction. Something shimmered and, after a moment, Spy materialized at her side like a wraith. Her eyes narrowed, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Dammit, ya shapeshiftin' rat!" she yelled, interrupting the silence that once enveloped her, "you scared the livin' shit outta me!" The Frenchmen just smirked a bit, securing his pinstripe jacket around her shoulders.

"Relax, mon cher," he told her and Scout just growled a bit, "if I wanted you dead, I would have been much more subtle." Scout raised her arms and pushed his gloved hands away from her shoulders, securing the jacket around her small shoulders on her own.

"I'll keep that in mind," she growled and turned to face away from him, but kept her ears open. She knew it was never smart to turn your back on a Spy. "What're ya doin' out here anyway?" she felt compelled to ask, pausing a moment after before fighting a smirk. "Besides stalkin' me, that is?" She saw him roll his eyes out of the corner of her own.

"If you must know," he began, "I was getting tired of hearing Soldier's voice." Somehow, Scout couldn't be surprised.

"Welcome to the club," she retorted and continued her stroll along the Fort, eager to take Spy's jacket with her. Hey, if he offered it, she was gonna take it. Better than going all the way back to her room just to get her own and possibly have to deal with one of the obnoxious knuckleheads.

"What about yourself?" she heard Spy ask pointedly, apparently following after the young Bostonian. "Isn't it your bedtime?" Scout blinked and looked over her shoulder, shooting the older man a glare.

"Hey!" she sounded offended and, by the smirk on Spy's face, she figured that was his intention. "I'm like twenty years old, ya know! I go to sleep whenever I feel like it!"

"I'm aware," he responded cooly, sliding his arms behind his straight back but the teasing smirk never leaving his face, "it's why I can't get to sleep some nights." It was Scout's turn to smirk, knowing he was referring to her late nights playing video games or watching TV without a care of anyone else.

"Good to know, chucklenuts," she responded and Spy blinked, a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"One day, you will keep someone far less forgiving than I awake," he said, "and I will not be ze meat shield you use to protect yourself." Scout rolled her eyes, shifting to slide her arms into the sleeves of Spy's jacket to secure her warmth, and make sure that Spy couldn't take away said warmth from her.

"I've managed well so far," she told him, swaying her head a little smugly, "neva' needed your help, neva' will." Spy smirked again, reaching to finger the collar of his jacket at the back of her neck.

"Zen I suppose I will be taking back my jacket, hm?" he asked and Scout blinked, a small part of her wondering if the Frenchman had planned this all along. She quickly turned away from him, facing him but holding the jacket securely around her small form.

"I thought you were a gentlemen," she mocked, "don't even know how ta treat a girl."

"You are a girl?" Spy shot back with a casual smirk and Scout huffed out a breath.

"Hey!" she whined and the man just snickered quietly, holding up his hand.

"You may keep my jacket, mon cher," he reassured, making Scout relax a bit. "It will keep me from ogling zat _enticing_ childish physique." The Bostonian perked her baby blues and fought a blush as she instinctively reached up to protectively cover her chest with her arms even though Spy's jacket was already doing a good job of that.

"At least I ain't a pervy old man like you," she retorted and Spy's smirk faded and turned into a small scowl. Scout could only smirk in delight at her successful remark.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear zat," he muttered a little tensely, "out of ze kindness of my heart." The young girl figured he was referring to the jacket around her shoulders. She shrugged, turning away again to resume her walking.

"Whateva'," she told him, swaying her head a little, "more warmth for me." Spy rolled his eyes, though it seemed playful. Despite her brutish and straightforward ways, Spy found young Scout's mannerisms almost endearing. It gave him a challenge, in a way, along with most of their other comrades he supposed. He continued to follow along, deciding he didn't have to walk alone. Plus he'd need his jacket back sooner or later.

"I suppose a simple 'sank you' is too much to ask for?" he asked as he walked a little behind the Bostonian, who shrugged again and swayed her head playfully, her ponytail swishing gently from side to side.

"I guess ya _did_ give me your jacket..." she mumbled a bit and Spy felt himself stand straighter, almost proudly as he waited for his reward. "But you _were _bein' a creep about it." Spy blinked and shot Scout a small glare, who only smirked a bit to herself.

"Remind me to neva' show you an act of kindness again..." he muttered and Scout just snickered to herself. "I happened to see you from across one of ze buildings, in case you were wondering," he explained, "I thought I would simply surprise you," he teased and Scout rolled her eyes.

"By cloakin' yaself like you was about ta kill me?" she looked over her shoulder to the man with a raised eyebrow under her cap. Spy smiled and shrugged playfully.

"Surprise," he joked and chuckled softly after, Scout rolling her eyes again as she looked ahead once more. There was a silence between the two mercenaries as they walked, Scout once again able to concentrate on the sound of their combined footsteps. As mentioned, Scout wasn't particularly close to anyone and Spy was no exception. The man never kept anyone close and, if he were to do so, she assumed it would simply be to get some dirt on them. She didn't want him, of all people, finding out stuff about her that could be used as blackmail or something. She shuddered a bit at the thought and fought to keep her face composed.

She glanced over her shoulder to the Spy in question, who continued to walk with his arms behind his back. Since his jacket was gone, she could see that he wore a white dress shirt and a pinstripe vest that matched his jacket and pants, a tie the same color of his balaclava. Minus the mask, she would have found him almost normal as far as appearances.

Almost.

There was always an air of intimidation around Spy that made Scout feel a little uneasy when she was around him. Just now, knowing that he was walking behind instead of ahead of her, she felt like he was silently plotting against her somehow, which was why she was keeping her ears open in case he tried something. Lord knows she wasn't afraid of anything but, still, everyone and their mother knew that Spies are never to be taken lightly. Everyone, at least once, had tasted a bad experience with Spies so they knew what it was like. Not to mention. it always felt like he was just looking at her-and most other people-with contempt.

"What are you thinking about?" Scout blinked and looked to her side, where Spy had now materialized somehow. The man was surprisingly quiet but, she supposed it was all in the profession.

"Uh..." she stuttered and looked away a little, "nothin' important..." The Bostonian found herself caught off-guard by the man's sudden interest in her thoughts, having not expected it. She had only shared a handful of conversations with him and none of them lasted particularly long.

"You sound nervous..." Spy said and Scout could feel the faint arrogance in his voice, realizing he was drifting a little closer to her. She groaned in protest and tried pushing him away with her shoulder. "Does my presence bother you?" he teased despite this and Scout rolled her eyes.

"If I give you back your jacket, will you leave me alone?" she asked, "you're creepin' me out, ya pedo." Spy snickered and raised his arm, Scout blinking when she found herself cornered against a wall. Bastard was more clever than she thought...

"What would you have to be afraid of, mon cher?" he asked as he leaned his head a little closer, "in case you don't recall, I find you look like a child." Scout blinked as she remembered his words and looked away, glaring at nothing.

"Yeah, well... you're still a little too close for comfort, pal." Spy's smirk grew a bit more and Scout groaned because of it. His arrogance was really getting on her nerves. It always got on her nerves.

"A man has never been zis close to you, have they?" he asked, "I feel honored." Scout blinked and growled, fighting a blush but failing a bit.

"Che'," she scoffed, raising her hands against his chest to try and push him away, or at least keep him at bay, "not on ya life, Frenchie. Now get off...!" Spy stiffened his body, ignoring Scout's pushing and bringing himself a little closer. Scout blinked, gasping and shuddering when he was suddenly whispering in her ear. She was caught off-guard once more and her body instinctively warmed with the heat of another individual pressing his body against hers. Her hormones obviously couldn't tell the difference, could they?

"Is it really so bad, mon cher? Would you not want to be touched...?" he asked as he raised his gloved hand to Scout's waist. The young girl felt her cheeks heating up, her body shuddering a little at his touch. "Would you not enjoy the heat of affection from someone else...? From a _man_ who knows how to touch a young woman like yourself...? In _all_ ze right ways...?" Scout inhaled shakily when his lips brushed against her neck and the shell of her earlobe. In a matter of seconds, the man had managed to shake off her resilience. For several moments, in her mind's eye, he wasn't intimidating anymore but... _attractive,_ she dare say and even... seductive.

"You said I looked like a kid..." she mumbled in a last ditch effort to fight this. She knew it was hopeless, but she had to try. Even if some deep part of her was dearly wishing for this to not end. It was seductive and different; it was exciting, even. Spy chuckled against her neck, lowering his other arm to place on her waist as well.

"I lied," he whispered in a husky voice that made Scout's knees wobble a bit and mentally thank God above that the wall was behind her as support. "In fact, I find you to be..." she noticed his eyes drifting down momentarily before looking back to her baby blue's, Scout fighting a deeper blush. "Quite grown up..."

"Perv..." Scout grumbled as she looked away from Spy's pointed gaze. "You're probably just lying now to get me in bed..." Spy smiled playfully and raised his hand, taking her chin to make her look back at him.

"Why would I lie to you, mon cher...?" he whispered and Scout watched as he began leaning closer, slowly. She wanted to respond with something like "because you're a dirty Spy," but her voice was caught in her throat. Instead, she found herself concentrating on his steely blue eyes, watching as they closed and his masked face grew closer and closer.

And before she knew it, she was being kissed.

It was slow and sensuous, seductive like Spy himself. He gently tilted her head back a bit more so he could press his body closer against her own, his other arm sliding securely around her waist. She knew what he was trying to do, since she hadn't responded yet to the sudden closeness. Finally she managed to close her eyes and leaned her lips closer to finally kiss him back, her arms unconsciously sliding around his neck. For several moments, nothing crossed her mind; nothing but the feel of their lips locked together in an attempt to dominate each other. Spy was winning but Scout was stubborn and she just tightened her hold around him and kept trying.

Spy smiled a little against her lips, enjoying her stubbornness even in something as intimate as a kiss. It was endearing, he felt; so like her to gain the upper hand wherever she could. He liked the challenge, the fact that she wouldn't back down. He felt himself growl a little at the thought, his hand sliding to the back of her head to return the deepness of the kiss, though he kept his movements slow and enticing-for her.

Even when they pulled away, Scout felt like she needed more. But she restrained herself from showing it, instead opening her eyes a bit to look up at Spy. He was looking down at her with a small, triumphant smirk but she soon mirrored it despite herself.

"Proud of yaself?" she mumbled with a faint blush. Spy shrugged modestly, his hands stroking her back sensuously.

"Yes," he confessed, "but I'll try to keep my arrogance at a minimum. For you." Scout blushed a but smiled playfully.

"Good," she told him, "I'd hate to hafta beat ya frickin' head in." Spy laughed quietly, leaning down to press his lips against her own once more, Scout blushing but eager to follow in his footsteps.


End file.
